


If you take care of me, I will do the same

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soldier is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Everyone needs a hug or an helping hand,  even if the other is upset with us.The soldier is sick and all the engineer wanted is to help him out with his sickness situation even if he don't want to.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	If you take care of me, I will do the same

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. 
> 
> Very fluff acts ahead.

"Boy, you are gonna stay in that same bed for today, you want to or not."

"I have matters to take care of today."

"I already told you, you will stay in your bed because you're sick."

"And I told you, I have nothing, I'm fresh like a piece of American meat."

"Tsk... tantrum like a dumb mule, aren't ya..." the engineer sigh in from of the soldier who was wrapped in two layers of sheers over his shoulders and a bag with ice over his head. "also you don't have to complain, it was your own fault that you are like this now, who sent you to look for supplies in the middle of the rain knowing that you could get sick?.".

"Someone has too seek for those supplies after all and watch for the enemies that the sniper says their are into something, and for your information professor-" he pointed a ugly finger right to the engineer in front of him "-I just was trying to give you some spare pieces you said with your OWN words you are missing for your OWN projects, and that's what I get in return coming from you? Not Even a single thanks. What a partner you're." He gives him the back.

"But if I had already told you that I could have went for those pieces myself without any problems the next day after that... Hey! don't give me your back now I just wanted to help you right here, you heard me?" 

"...Not even a single thanks." 

"...agh..." He watches as the soldier ignores him by turning his back to him, with a sigh he sits slowy on the bed next to the man, keeping his distance to avoid getting sick too. It was a fact, it was the soldier's fault and his impulses to "help him" and in the end he get a fever from going out to the store in the city in the middle of the rainy night in search of some things that he mentioned to the air, and he can't help but feel guilty for that and for not being able to stop him in time without knowing that he himself would go out to look for those items without notifying anyone of his departure. He knows that his intentions were good but even so he ended up with a fever, and more of it is his fault. 

"listen solly, I admit it, okay?" He raises his hands in defeat, "You win, I should have thanked you earlier for what you did without even consulting me... thanks, happy?" The soldier turns around slowly.

"More or less." He said more or less annoyed still.

"Alright, but that still doesn't take away the fact that you're still sick and you're going to stay in that bed until you get better, you understand?."

The soldier hates to admit it, but feels somewhat weak, "fine."

"Good, now... Here, take your medicine,"

"No"

"Don't act like that again, you should thank me for taking the liberty of going to the doctor so that he could give you these medications so that you could heal much faster, now take them and zero tantrums,"

"No"

"Come on, you need it and you know it."

"Medicines are for weaks, red-blooded Americans can heal on their own without artificial substances and..." suddenly the soldier begins to cough too loudly and try to hold them with his hands against his mouth.

"i can see very well what you say," the engineer says sarcastically with a sigh. "well then, as you want it. if you do not take your medicines now then I must assume that you do not want to be healthy enough so you can eat those delicious apple pies with honey that you like so much and I keep in the fridge for you, it's a really a pity." He turned around ready to leave the room.

"Wait." He stops. the soldier stands up with the sheets around his body "cowboy, Don't you dare to threaten me using my precious pies, which they are mine only, involving them in this." The soldier shoots him a challenging look.

The engineer shows him the medicine bottle still in his hand. "Then take this like a good boy you are, or else, I'll make sure that your precious pies end in the scout's hands," he challenges the soldier with a smile on his face as well, "you know, as I was preparing them for you this morning in the kitchen, the boy come looking for you but I said to him to leave you alone for today, but he seemed very interested in taking one of those pies. I had to tell him that they were especially for you, but it is never too late to retract. Who knows, maybe I will call him and give him more than one." The soldier frowns as much as possible showing his teeths, showing how upset he was at all his threats.

Reluctantly he takes the bottle in his hands and proceeds to sit down again in the middle of the bed, with a big gulp he finishes the entire contents of the bottle letting out a burp, "I hate you, engie."

"I love you too, solly." The engineer sighed calmly now that he made the soldier drink his medicine. "I need to go to the store in a minute to buy some groceries, something you want to buy for you when I'm there, anything?"

"Honey."

"There is honey in the fridge."

"More honey."

"Very well then... as you wish. See you. Let you take a jar of honey and eat it, it will be good for your throat if you eat some."

"Wait, you're forgetting something important."

"What is it?" The soldier parted his lips slightly leaning forward.

"...no solly!." He block it with his hand.

"Why?"

"you are sick, or you forgot that already?"

"A simple kiss is not going to hurt you. It's not going to kill you maggot. Besides, sharing is caring."

"No solly, I already told you, no it's no, don't insist, I'm not going to kiss you or even hug you, not until you fully recover."

"But..."

"No buts, I'm leaving, and remember, nothing to get out of the house and stay in bed, did you hear?"

"Yes, I understand, you don't need to repeat it to me, go now."

"I love you."

"And I'm not."

The engineer took the keys to his truck and left the house and the soldier was left alone.

Wrapped in the middle of the sheets, he got out of bed again and headed for the kitchen in search of that jar of honey the engineer has allowed him to eat without first making sure his apple pies were still in the fridge, the three of them were still there, luckily intact.

"Grr, damn engie, how you dare to threaten me using my pies, if I wasn't so weak I would give you a good lesson for threatening me and think twice about it the next time you even tried." On the way back to the room the soldier continued to mutter insults of all kinds to a particular person in his mind. How is it possible to hate and love someone so much at the same time?

The soldier continued to eat slowly from the honey jar, the engineer had taught him in the hard way that he should use a spoon every time he ate directly from the honey jar instead of using his own hands leaving a large and big mess that was difficult to handle and clean later.

Suddenly he began to feel a little tired, that thing the engie made him drink was making him feel very hot and very tired at the same time. He fight with the felling to fall asleep so he can eat more honey, he will not fall so easily, less to simple medicine and much less...

He ended falling asleep.

\---------------------------------------

"Soldier, I'm back." The engineer was careful in closing the door, There was no answering sounds at his entrance, He immediately assumed two things. One, the soldier fell asleep in the room or two, he disobeyed him and left the house knowing he was sick.

With a sigh, he put the paper bags with the groceries from the market down in the counter and proceeded to store the items in their respective places, starting with those that could melt or spoil if they were out of the fridge long enough.

In the middle of what he was doing he hear a sound of an object falling to the floor coming from the room of both of them, him and the soldier.

Going to investigate what caused that sound, he discovered that the soldier had not gone anywhere, but yes he had fallen asleep sitting on the bed and there was a spoon attached to an empty jar of honey rolling in the ground that luckily did not break when it fall from his hands.

With another sigh, he bent down to pick up the jar and spoon from the floor to set them on the nearest sideboard next to him.

Then he glanced at the soldier who was peacefully sleeping and snoring softly, he chuckled to himself, very rarely is he free to see the soldier as calm as he is now. He plants a kiss on his forehead and very carefully, so he accidentally don't wake up the other, he lays him down in the bed his place so that he is more comfortable and before leaving the room he gives him another kiss on the cheeks and a last but quick one between his lips. Returning to finish his things before going to bed too, after all, taking care of a sick man was a lot of work and he was feeling a little tired now.

As the soldier slept, his lips formed a half crooked smile. he was dreaming that dell was kissing him tenderly.

\--------------------------------------

The next morning the soldier gets up of bed with a lot of energy, more than he could have had in days and he no longer wanted to waste more time doing nothing in the house since he had lost a lot of time without doing something productive.

"GOD BLESS AMERICA!"

"Ngh... don't shout like that, please."

The soldier turned quickly to the bed, he had not realized that his beloved engineer was still in the bed, since normally he did not mind that he shouted in the morning or he wake up and gets out of the bet the second before he wakes up, but something different was in his aspect today. His face was a little pale, he had very visible dark circles under his eyelids, he looked so weak.

"Are you ok, private?" 

"I don't feel so good solly." The engineer admits and began to cough and sneeze more than necessary.

"Aww, dell, I infected you with the virus I get yesterday." He touched his forehead and he was indeed burning with fever. "Do you want me to give you something, keep you company maybe?"

"Thanks... i appreciated... huff... there was some chicken soup left in a pot from last night, do you think you can heat it up a little and bring me a plate?"

"Of course, engie, it's the least I can do after what you did yesterday for me." He goes to the kitchen and puts on the fire of the oven the said pot that contained the soup and returns with the engie.

"As your soup heats up, I have to make sure you're okay. Just like you did." The soldier took an extra sheet from the wardrobe and placed it on top of the engie, "blanket," then gave him a light massage on his head and shoulders, "massage," now he went into the bathroom and took the same medicine from the cabinet the engie gave to him yesterday, he knows it very well because the bottle is similar.

"Here."

"Thank you." He says softly.

The soldier leaves the room again and returns a few minutes later bringing a plate with some chicken soup and Slowly and carefully feed the engineer spoon after spoon filled with that soup until the last drop of it is gone and helps him to lie down again in the bed again.

"There, are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks I'm fine."

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

"Thank you but... you've done enough for me, you don't need to stay if you don't want to. I'm... fine now..." he had fallen asleep, snoring lightly.

The soldier smiled and without thinking twice placed a light kiss on the forehead of his favorite engineer as he slept in such a peaceful way, he looked so damn adorable.

"Sleep well sweetheart."

Suddenly someone was knocking at the door. 

He opens it and was the demoman who was there smiled with his presence. 

"Hey lad, looking good today, eh?" 

"Yes, affirmative, fresh and shine, no more fever for me." 

"Good to heard that lad, then you can come with me to the bar today."

"That's sounds like a good idea, demo," he remember the man sleeping in their bed. "-err... but I pass for your offer now, I will stay in home today, sorry."

"Oh... well... that's ok, is not a problem. Take care. Bye."

He closed the door after saying goodbye to the man, in no way is he going to abandon the little engineer in his time of need, after all he has a debt to pay to the man after all he do for him yesterday, he even had left his job in his workshop for that day so he can take care of his health because for the sick. Well, he will do the same for the little engineer and he will stay by his side in case he needs something later no matter what.

"Hmm..." he thought about what to do now.

If he is going to stay in home taking care of the engineer and his sick situation... that doesn't mean he can eat an apple pie or two while he's at home with the man?, that's sounds like a good idea. 

The end.

▪

**Author's Note:**

> An short fluffy work because I can do it.


End file.
